Blue Ocean
by Gamer4Life87
Summary: Rewrite of Mission: Blue Ocean. LeonXClaire pairing. He loves her, shes unsure that whole thing. Will they find love? Who knows? I'll write a better summary later.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor will I ever, neither do I own any of the characters, I simply put them into a story that is completely my own. Put simply, I've changed characters personalities to fit the storyline I've written.

Prologue:

A lone man sits on a bed, hair disheveled, gazing out the window. On his lap rests a pad of paper and a black ink pen. Clutched in his left hand is a small silver handgun, and with his right hand he picks up the pen and begins to write.

To Whom It May Concern,

My name is Lucas Brooks and before anyone finds this letter, I will be dead. My death will not be at the hand of another, but at my own. For the last two years, I have suffered from an incurable cancer, treatable, but incurable. I've gone through chemo after chemo therapy with little effect to the growing tumor growing deep within my body. Doctors have prescribed me with script after script, and all they ever gave me was irritating side effects that left my body ravaged and weak. So before I tell you why I choose this way, all I will say is don't judge me or mourn me, but remember me.

How can you keep fighting a never ending battle? Right now as I write this letter, my body is weak and nausea is slowly overtaking me. I'm saving all my strength for whats to follow in a few minutes time.

Sandra, if you eventually are given a chance to read this letter, I want you to know that my love for you goes deeper than the lowest valley. It's so deep that I can't even put it into words, how can I, when everything has already been said? I just want you to know that none of this is your fault, you didn't lead me to this decision, my own selfishness did. All I want from you is to go on living your life without me. Find new love. Forget about me!

Know this, a part of me wants to keep living just so I can wake up tomorrow morning with you in my arms. I can say that after all these years, my heart still skips a beat when I see you smile first thing in the morning. This is what kept me going these last few months, even when I heard you weeping for me late at night, when the kids were asleep, you always came into the bedroom with that brilliant smile on your face. It's smile that still has my heart doing somersaults. Every time I look at you I find myself going back to a distant time when we first married, before the cancer, before the kids, a time where we're free from the worries of life, to a time when tears were never a close friend. I just allow myself to become apart of that life again, and I can't help but cry. It's always the day I saw you walking down the aisle. You looked so beautiful, your dress blowing in the evening air, your hair all done up by your sister, but what I remember most about it, is you walking down the aisle with your father, you with tears streaming down your cheeks. It's my favorite memory because you aren't crying tears of sorrow, but of joy. Even when we found out you were pregnant, you never cried like you did on our wedding day. It's the only time I remember you not crying over me. All I can say is, I'm sorry for what I put you through, and what I'm about to put you through.

It breaks my heart knowing that I'll be breaking yours. How could I be so selfish, right? I'm doing this so you and the girls won't have to suffer anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore, I don't want to hurt anymore. I want to be free from this cancer stricken body, I _need_ to be free. I don't want to wait and waste away slowly lying in a hospital bed, or lying in our guest room on hospice. I'm ready to go, even if it means me leaving this way. I love you and I always will. Don't remember me this way, but remember me as I once was, healthy, full of strength, but also as a loving father and husband, who always made his family his first priority.

Tell the kids I love them, that I care for them deeply, and that none of this is their fault. Bree is old enough to understand, but tell Emily and Sarah that daddy had to leave, and that he's with grandma and grandpa now. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't be watching over them.

I love you very, very much!

Forever In Your Hearts,

Lucas

Dropping the pen and paper next to him, he raises the gun, places it to his head, and allows a final thought to run through his mind. His wife walking down the aisle with tears of joy running down her cheeks. With a smile and tears streaming down his cheeks, he pulls the trigger.

Authors Note: Whoo Wee it's been a long time since I updated anything. Sorry it took so long. I've been meaning to have something up sooner but life got the best of me. I hope you like the start of the rewrites. I'm going to try to post something at least once a month from here on out. Feel free to send me a PM to help keep true to my word. PeAcE!

Joe(y)


End file.
